Mi cielo estrellado
by Jane Bells
Summary: Si en Luna Nueva algo hubiese ocurrido y Edward no hubiera podido marcharse y eso le hiciera reflexionar acerca de su decisión de dejar a Bella, ¿cómo seguiría la historia de nuestra amada pareja literaria? ¡Entras y descúbrela!
1. Capítulo1 - Descubriendo planes

**Mi cielo estrellado**

Si en Luna Nueva algo hubiese ocurrido y Edward no hubiera podido marcharse y eso le hiciera reflexionar acerca de su decisión de dejar a Bella, ¿cómo seguiría la historia de nuestra amada pareja literaria? ¡Entras y descúbrela!

Capítulo I — Descubriendo planes

"POV" Bella

El día pos el cumpleaños de Bella, ella ha quedado con Edward en su casa después de trabajar en la tienda de deporte de los Newton.

Cuando volví del trabajo encontré a Charlie y a Edward frente a la tele, mi papá miraba con interés el partido y Edward también lo hacía, cosa rara en él. Charlie dijo que había pizza fría en la mesa de la cocina, pensé en ir hasta la cocina, no tenía hambre, mas, sabía que si fuera Edward me seguiría, pero algo me impulsó a quedarme allí.

— No tengo hambre — hablé mientras me sentaba en el suelo recostada en el extremo opuesto del sofá donde se encontraba Charlie sentado, Edward estaba en el sillón junto al extremo del sofá donde me senté.

— Llegas del trabajo no tienes hambre y piensas ver el partido de futbol, hija, estas enferma.

— Muy gracioso Charlie, ¿es qué no puedo compartir tiempo de chicos con mis chicos favoritos?

Mi padre se sonrojó por el cumplido y volvió la mirada hacia la tele, mientras murmuraba:

— Él tiempo es tuyo, haz lo que quieras.

Después de algunos minutos yo continuaba sentada en el suelo, mi padre veía la tele absorto en el partido y Edward seguía fingiendo tener atención a lo que veía. Empecé a analizar su comportamiento desde ayer después de lo sucedido en mi fiesta, hoy por la mañana, en la escuela y ahora en mi casa. Sentía que algo me escapaba, él estaba frío y distante, comencé a pensar en hipótesis sobre lo que le podía estar pasando por su cabeza: primero de todo, esto sucedió después del accidente con Jasper; segundo, el beso de ayer fue distinto, pero me resultó familiar como si ya me hubiera besado antes de aquella manera. Piensa Bella, es importante… fue un beso desesperado, lleno de anhelo, como lo de una despedida sin la certeza del próximo encuentro… igual… igual aquel cuando tuvimos que separarnos a causa de James, cuando me dejó ir junto a Alice y a Jasper.

De pronto algo vino a mi miente, la última vez en que estuve en peligro Edward quiso dejarme alegando que eso era para mi propio bien, me dijo que estando a su lado yo siempre estaría en peligro, logré que me prometiera que jamás me dejaría, sin embargo él era demasiado terco, y sé que todavía creía que su presencia era un peligro para mí, y el peligro volvió a rondarme anoche cuando Jasper me atacó, y si él nuevamente creía que dejarme era el mejor para mí, que así estaría protegiéndome… sólo podía ser eso, su beso sabiendo a despedida…

Miré a Edward desde mi posición en el suelo, él seguía con la mirada fija en la tele, mis manos que ya estaban temblando cuando encontré un veredicto para su actitud ahora no se controlaban. Edward al sentir que me había fijado en él, volteó su rostro hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron. En sus ojos, donde desde hoy por la mañana solo había distanciamiento, pude ver la misma pena del verano pasado cuando él me decía que yo debería ir con mi madre, fue solo un destello, pero lo suficiente para confirmar mi teoría. Sentí que el aire me faltaba, inspiraba, no obstante el aire no llenaba a mis pulmones, abracé mi cuerpo clavando mis manos en mis costillas.

— ¿Bella? — Me llamó Edward, y en su voz pude sentir el tono de preocupación.

— Hija, ¿qué pasa? — No conseguía encontrar mi voz para hablar a los dos, solamente pensaba que el amor de mi vida quería dejarme, y yo no podía vivir sin él.

Unas manos frías empezaron a sacudirme delicadamente, el aire era cada vez más escaso, y en mi pecho había una opresión que me hacía querer dormir para no sentirla más.

— ¡Bella, Bella…! — Mi padre seguía llamándome, ahora estaba arrodillado frente a mí, mientras que Edward se había arrodillado a mi costado — Por Dios hija, ¡respóndeme!

— Bella, inhala, exhala, inhala… — decía Edward como se fuera un mantra, al ver que no lograba éxito y que para colmo lágrimas y más lágrimas caían de mis ojos decidió llamar a Carlisle.

— Carlisle, no sé qué hacer — decía desesperado —, Bella no consigue respirar, creo que es una crisis de ansiedad. — Edward se quedó un rato en silencio mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Carlisle. — O. K. te esperamos aquí.

— ¿Lo que dijo él? — preguntó Charlie.

— Que intentáramos calmarla, mientras él no llega hasta aquí.

— Bella — Edward tomó mis manos que seguían apretadas junto a mis costillas y las puso sobre su pecho —, siente como yo respiro, haz lo mismo — podía sentir el subir y bajar de su respiración sobre mis manos, nada más, eso me calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para cesar la crisis.

Carlisle tardó algunos minutos en llegar, y cuando adentro en mi casa yo todavía seguía en el suelo con mis manos en el pecho de Edward y con mi padre delante de nosotros con una expresión que mezclaba susto y preocupación.

— Charlie, ¿cómo ella está? — oí Carlisle preguntar a mis espadas.

— Un poco más calmada, pero no para de llorar y sigue respirando con dificultad.

Escuche sus pasos mientras se acercaba a mí.

— Edward, es mejor ponerla en el sofá — él se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos delicadamente, después me tumbó sobre el asiento del sofá. Charlie se movió para detrás del sofá para dejarle espacio. Luego Carlisle se puso a mi lado y empezó a examinarme, tomó mi pulso y mi tensión.

— Bella, cariño dime que sientes — indagó él.

No podía hablar, al menos, no lo que yo realmente quería decir, no con Charlie allí, las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Mire a Edward que estaba de pie en el extremo del sofá donde estaban mis pies, su semblante era igual al de Charlie, y en sus ojos ahora yo podía ver el amor de antes, que el tanto se esforzó por mantener oculto durante el día de hoy. Sí, él iba a abandonarme, quería que yo creyera que las cosas entre los dos habían cambiado. La crisis volvió a empeorar, por pensar en lo que él quería hacer, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y empezaba a sentirme mareada y mi vista se me estaba nublando.

— Bella, tranquila, respira — decía Carlisle a mi lado.

— ¡Carlisle haz algo! — rogaba Edward angustiado.

— Calma hijo, voy a aplicarle un tranquilizante.

Unos segundos después sentía que algo penetraba mi piel en el pliegue de mi codo, y que un sopor tomaba cuenta de mi cuerpo, luego la oscuridad me tomó…


	2. Capítulo 2 - Echando por tierra

¡Hola nenas! Owwww ya tengo dos favoritos y un comentario en tan poco tiempo ¡Gracias! Esto es muy importante para mí, por eso les dejo el segundo capítulo que es un POV Edward, buena lectura, chicas.

* * *

La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer_, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia o versión de la historia original es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

Capítulo II — Echando por tierra

"POV" Edward

Luego que Carlisle inyectó el tranquilizante la respiración de Bella se acompasó y ella se quedó dormida. Charlie seguía en choque mirando a Bella desde su posición tras el sofá, cuando notó que ella ya estaba tranquila se dirigió a Carlisle.

— Carlisle, ¿qué paso?

— Una crisis de ansiedad — explicó él.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestioné.

— Bueno, ella debe haber sufrido alguno golpe emocional últimamente y esto liberó la crisis.

— Cómo, se no ocurrió nada ¿o ocurrió Edward? — Me preguntó Charlie.

— No, no ocurrió nada — Por lo menos nada que fuera anormal para ella.

— Debe haber ocurrido algo, este tipo de crisis no sucede sin un motivo, tal vez no lo hay contado para no preocuparlos, bueno, ustedes conocen a Bella mejor que yo y saben cómo ella odia ser el centro de las atenciones y que estemos preocupados por ella.

— Es posible — acordó Charlie.

— ¿Pero qué? — pregunté más para mí mismo.

— Bueno, hijo, ahora no nos cabe hacer suposiciones, cuando ella despierte podrá explicar lo que sucedió, pero es mejor no forzarla si no quiere hablar, sino podría ocurrir otro ataque. — Explicó Carlisle — Es mejor llevarla para su habitación, allá estará más cómoda.

— ¿Puedo Charlie? — Ya tenía por sentado que a él no le gustaba cuando yo me acercaba demasiado a Bella, y en sus nublados pensamientos pude notar un tono de desagrado.

— Sí, llévala — consintió de mala gana.

Me acerqué al sofá y tomé a Bella en brazos, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo; ahora ya respiraba normalmente, no obstante, su rostro no estaba tranquilo. Mientras subía la escalera me preguntaba lo que había ocurrido para que ella tuviera esta crisis, no podía ser por lo de su cumpleaños, ella ya había vivido cosas más asustadoras y siempre me sorprendía por la manera que llevaba todo. Empecé a rememorar todos los momentos de peligro que mi ángel tuvo que afrontar, el accidente en el aparcamiento de la escuela, el incidente en Port Angeles y por último James, ninguno de estos episodios jamás la hicieron perder el control como hoy, algo sucedió, ¿pero qué? Ella jamás había reaccionado así delante del peligro, sin embargo lo hizo cuando estábamos en Phoenix, ¡sí! Cuando yo le dije que debería partir con su madre y que no iría con ella, pero en aquella ocasión logré calmarla jurando que jamás la dejaría, ahora yo estaba a punto de romper mi promesa, ¿será que ella se había percatado de mis intenciones? No la quiero dejar, solo Dios sabe lo cuanto la amo, más que a mí mismo, sólo por eso decidí partir, después de lo de Jasper no puedo dejar que ella viva tan cerca del peligro, teniendo que medir todos sus actos, no pudiendo ni cortarse con una hoja de papel sin ponerse a riesgo, eso no es vida, no quiero eso para ella, quiero que viva tranquila y feliz, y si esto implica que yo tenga que apartarme de ella, lo haré por su bienestar, por más que me duela.

La dejé sobre su cama, cogí una frazada del armario y la abrigué, la miré un rato, estaba hermosa como siempre, el pelo marrón yacía sobre la almohada adornando su precioso rostro en forma de corazón, los labios rojos entre abiertos invitándome a tocarlos con los míos. Dejé un beso en su frente y me obligué a bajar las escaleras, Charlie se molestaría se tardase demasiado. Cuando por fin estuve abajo Carlisle hizo más algunas recomendaciones a Charlie, antes de marcharnos le pedí que me llamara si se pasara cualquier cosa con ella, él asintió y dio las gracias a mi padre.

Mientras abría la puerta de mi coche, escuché Carlisle me llamando en pensamiento, alcé mi mirada y lo vi también abriendo la puerta de su coche.

"_Necesitamos conversar hijo, no creo que tu plan sea algo bueno en este momento."_

Asentí con la cabeza, hablaríamos cuando estuviéramos en casa, junto con el resto de la familia.

A algunos metros de nuestra casa ya escuchaba los agitados pensamientos de todos y su preocupación por Bella, aunque Alice ya los había dicho que ella ya se encontraba bien. Aparqué el coche delante del porche a tras del de Carlisle, adentramos rápidamente, todos se encontraban en el salón.

— Hijo, ¿Qué pasó? — indagó Esme, preocupada.

— Una crisis de ansiedad — contestó Carlisle por mí, mientras caminaba para pararse junto a Esme y tomarla de la mano.

— ¿Y lo que fue que le causa eso? — Quiso saber Emmett, que estaba de pie detrás de Rosalie, ésta estaba sentada elegantemente en una de las sillas de la mesa de nuestro comedor.

— No lo sé — suspire.

De pronto Alice profirió un jadeo, y todos la miramos, tenía los ojos fijos en la nada, estaba teniendo una visión, Jasper estaba a su lado, junto al último escalón de la escalera y la miraba con amor. Me concentré en los pensamientos de Alice _**y vi a Bella sentada en la mecedora de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en la nada, el rostro más pálido y sin expresión, también estaba más delgada, no se movía, apenas respiraba**_**. **No comprendí la visión, iba a preguntar a Alice cuando otra visión se colgó en sus pensamientos,_**Charlie y Bella tomaban el desayuno en silencio, mi ángel seguía con la misma expresión sin vida, de pronto Charlie pega un puñetazo a la mesa sacando a Bella de su sopor. **_

"— _**¡Ya vale, Bella! Te voy enviar a casa — dijo él.**_

— _**Ya estoy en casa — murmuró ella sin vida.**_

—_**Voy a enviarte con Renée, a Jacksonville — aclaró él.**_

— _**¿Qué quieres que haga? — Preguntó enfadada.**_

— _**Es que no haces nada. Ese es el problema. Que nunca haces nada. — Explicó Charlie.**_

— _**¿Acaso quieres que me meta en problemas? — Indagó Bella.**_

— _**¡Tener problemas sería mejor que… que este arrastre de un lado para otro todo el tiempo!**_

— _**No me arrastro — resopló ella.**_

— _**Palabra equivocada. Arrastrarse sería mucho mejor, porque ya sería hacer algo… Es solo que estás… sin vida, Bella. Quizá esa sea la expresión adecuada.**_

— _**Lo siento, papá — dijo Bella de forma inexpresiva.**_

— _**No quiero que te disculpes.**_

— _**Entonces dime que quieres que haga.**_

— _**Bella, cariño… — empezó Charlie con hesitación. — No eres la única persona que ha pasado por esto, ya sabes.**_

— _**Lo sé — contexto ella con una expresión de desinterese.**_

— _**Escucha, cielo. Creo que… que quizás necesites algún tipo de ayuda.**_

— _**¿Ayuda?**_

_**Charlie pensó un poco y luego habló:**_

— _**Cuando tu madre se fue y te llevó con ella… Bueno, realmente fue una mala época para mí.**_

— _**Lo sé, papá.**_

— _**Sin embargo, me sobrepuse. Cariño tú no lo estás haciendo. He esperado pesando que mejorarías con el tiempo…" (N/A: Fragmento extraído de Luna Nueva)**_

La visión terminó de la nada así como había aparecido, miré a Alice, con la pregunta en mi mirada, ella me conocía muy bien, sabía lo que quería saber.

— Sí, Edward, esto es lo que va suceder a Bella si te vas, si nos vamos.

Me dejé caer al suelo, recargando mi espalda en la pared.

— ¿Cómo puedo protegerla? Si me quedo pongo en riesgo su vida, si me voy preservo su vida pero ella no será feliz para aprovecharla.

— Alice, explica lo que vistes — pidió Carlisle.

— Bella… si nos vamos va a dejar de vivir. NO, NO… — gritó al percibir lo que los demás no comprendieron sus palabras. — Va a seguir viva, pero muerta en lo que dice respecto a su relación con el mundo externo. Se va a quedar en su mundo donde nadie puede afectarla, va a estar en un estado depresivo, creo. No sonreirá, ni hablará más de lo necesario, va a adelgazar y refugiarse en su casa, va a estar igual que un muerto vivo — terminó Alice con la voz entristecida por lo que vio, yo jamás olvidaría estas imagines…

— No la puedes dejar Edward, no por un error mío — dijo Jasper, envolviendo a Alice en sus brazos. — Ella te ama demasiado, ustedes dos son como una báscula equilibrada por dos pesos, si uno sede el otro se desequilibra, cada uno de ustedes son el equilibrio del otro, no la desequilibre, Edward.

— Jasper, tiene razón hermano — secundó Emmett —, tampoco te veo bien lejos de ella.

— Yo no importo Emmett, lo importante es ella y que ella pueda ser feliz.

— Pero ahora sabes que no lo será sin ti — contestó él.

Suspiré, no sabía que hacer ahora.

— Edward, hijo — Esme salió de su posición junto a Carlisle y se puso de cuclillas delante a mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas —, si Bella es tu mayor preocupación no la puedes dejar, ¿de qué sirve una vida en seguranza sin felicidad? Y por lo de la seguranza tú la puedes proteger, como vienes haciendo desde que la viste. Edward, seamos cuerdos, el hecho de que tú te vayas de su vida, no la va a proteger de todo, hijo, tú más que cualquier persona sabes eso, no la salvaste solamente de peligros correlacionados al nuestro mundo también la salvaste de accidentes humanos y si tú no estuvieras estado allí en el momento cierto ella no estaría con nosotros hoy — un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al acordarme de sus dos encuentros con la muerte por medio de manos humanas, una, un accidente y la otra… el intento de una atrocidad.

— Además, sabes que el peligro acecha a Bella y ni hablar de la torpeza — agregó Emmett.

Si las miradas tuvieran el poder de matar él estaría muerto en este momento.

— ¡Eh! No me mires así, sabes que es la verdad.

Sí, era la verdad, además de atraer el peligro mi Bella también era torpe, no sé cuántas veces la salvé de caídas que para un frágil humano como ella la llevaría directo al hospital.

— Edward, ellos tienen razón hijo — habló Carlisle. — Viste hoy como ella estaba, no puedes dejarla y mucho menos sabiendo que vas a hundirla en un mundo de infelicidad, sé que tú la amas más que a todo y por eso es hora de hacer el mejor para ella y no aquello que TÚ lo juzgas mejor.

Asentí.

— También estoy de acuerdo con los demás — habló Rosalie por primera vez. — Sé que no soy la persona que más le gusta Bella, y tampoco ella a mí, pero sé que ella te ama, lo veo, lo vemos todos, sé que ella desea tornarse una de nosotros y sabes que igual que tú no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero tenemos motivos distintos que nos lleva a rechazar esa idea, pero no deseo su infelicidad, y tú eres el único que puede ser su felicidad y su infelicidad, está en tus manos hacerla feliz o no, Edward.

— Ya sabes lo que pienso Edward — dijo Alice, ya que era la única que no había dado su opinión.

Asentí, lo sabía, desde del momento en que pensé dejar a Bella, Alice se opuso.

— Necesito pensar, vuelvo en algunas horas — me levanté del suelo y salí corriendo a la velocidad vampírica, bloqueando el pensamiento de todos mientras me alejaba.

Corrí lo más rápido que me permitía mis habilidades, ya era noche, pero veía tan bien como si fuera de día, necesitaba llegar a nuestro prado, era el único sitio donde podría ir en este momento. Después de algunos pocos minutos llegué al lugar donde las barreras de nuestros sentimientos fueron derribadas. Caminé, ahora a pasos humanos, hasta el centro del prado y allí me senté sobre mis piernas, a mí alrededor podía sentir el olor del césped y de las flores silvestres, el sonido del agua del río a algunos metros de distancia siguiendo su cauce.

Empecé a reflexionar acerca de todo lo que mi familia me aconsejó. La imagen de una Bella demacrada y sin vida se coló en mi retina como un recuerdo vivido de lo que le podía suceder si yo me equivocaba en mi decisión. Respiré hondo, aunque no necesitaba el aire, era una especie de acto irreflexivo de mi vida humana, un intento por calmarme, como si el aire que adentraba pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos.

No puedo dejarla, no sabiendo que no será feliz, que no seguirá con su vida. Dejé mi cuerpo caer de espaldas en el césped y miré al cielo, estaba negro, no había estrellas era una noche de luna nueva, de repente un brillo a lo lejos llamó mi atención, era una estrella que se asomaba en medio a la oscuridad, minutos después otra apareció en otro punto del cielo y así sucesivamente, viendo estas estrellas comprendí la relación que nos unía a Bella y a mí. Éramos dos personas perdidas en sus mundos, como dos navegantes a la deriva en direcciones opuestas, y luego nos encontramos, éramos las estrellas que nos guiarían a tierras firmes y seguras. Ella era mi estrella y yo la suya, si una de las dos si apagara la otra perdería su rumbo. Mi ángel no va a perder su rumbo o su equilibrio como dijo Jasper, la voy a cuidar y proteger, si es a mí que ella necesita para ser feliz, entonces, ella lo será, porque no voy a apartarme de su lado.

Oh, ¡Dios! Iba a marcharme pensando que estaba haciendo el mejor para su vida y sabiendo que yo ya no tendría una vida lejos de ella, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Si yo no puedo estar sin ella tampoco puede ella estar sin mí. Oh, mi amor, perdóname. En este momento supe que necesita verla, saber si seguía bien, sé que de alguna manera ella presintió lo que yo planeaba hacer y que por eso reaccionó de aquella manera. Me levanté del suelo, mirando una última vez hacia el cielo estrellado, ahora iba a ver mi cielo personal. Empecé a correr rumbo a su casa con la certeza de que hoy Dios me había regalado una nueva oportunidad, la de no herir al ser que más amo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capí, nenas, a mí me encantó escribirlo, ¿merezco reviews?

El tercero capítulo ya está casi terminado pronto actualizo, es un POV Bella.

Saludos a todas las lectoras, incluso a las que leen de forma anónima, gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo.

Jane Bells


	3. Capítulo 3 - Aclarando la situación

**¡Hola, nenas! Disculpen la demora, pero estaba esperando a que mi beta contestara mi correo con la revisión del capítulo. Como hace una semana que le envíe el texto y todavía no tengo respuesta suya, resolví subir el capí para no dejarles esperando. Hice la revisión del texto con más calma y espero haber corregido los errores, si todavía ustedes encuentren demasiados errores me avisen. ¡Gracias! ¡Y buena lectura!**

* * *

**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia o versión de la historia original es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III – Aclarando la situación**

"POV" Bella

Me sentía cansada, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad, suspiré, luego sentí como dedos fríos recorrían la piel de mi mejilla, abrí los ojos de golpe, un par de ojos dorados brillaban en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación y me miraban con atención y con una emoción que no lograba comprender.

— Estás aquí…— musité.

— ¿Dónde más podría estar mi amor? Mi lugar es a tu lado. — Él sabía que me había enterado de sus planes, sus palabras y su mirada me lo decían.

— Pensé… pen…sé… que… — no conseguí terminar lo que iba a decir, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos sin mi permiso y mi pecho se oprimía de una forma dolorosa, lo que no me permitía respirar bien.

— Shh… shh… mi amor, estoy aquí y aquí voy a quedarme, siempre a tu lado — dijo Edward en mi oído, mientras me levantaba de la cama para sentarse en ella y ponerme sobre su regazo. Me aferré a su pecho y enterré mi rostro en su cuello. — Shh… amor, Charlie te puede escuchar. — Intenté calmarme para no despertar a mi padre, no podíamos ser interrumpidos ahora, teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas.

Me puse a pensar en sus palabras, luchaba por creer en ellas, pero todavía me acordaba de su actitud fría. Sé que él había planeado marcharse, por ahora iba a quedarse, pero, si dentro de poco me encontraba en peligro nuevamente a causa de su mundo y él resolviera que aunque me amaba no podía verme en esta situación por estar junto a él.

— ¿Por qué, Edward? — Levante mi rostro de su cuello y lo miré a los ojos, ya me encontraba más controlada.

— Creía que te fueras a quedar más segura sin mí — susurró avergonzado. Negué con la cabeza. — Perdóname, ya lo sé, sé que tus sentimientos por mí son tan fuertes cuanto los que siento yo por ti, pero creía que lo que tú sientes no era algo tan irrevocable, cuanto lo que siento yo. Creía que con el tiempo tú seguirías adelante con tu vida y serías feliz, jamás dudé de tu amor, Bella, pero para los humanos es más fácil olvidar y seguir adelante, sin embargo, nosotros, vampiros, una vez que transformados por una emoción profunda no existe manera de cambiar este sentimiento y tú me cambiaste en lo más profundo de mí ser.

— ¿Y crees que tú no lo hiciste el mismo conmigo, Edward? Te olvidaste que no soy igual a los demás humanos, tú me lo dijiste innúmeras veces. Me dijiste que siempre te sorprendía porque no actuaba como una humana normal cerca de ustedes y ¿crees que iba a ser diferente con relación a lo que siento por ti? — Hizo el ademán de hablar pero lo callé antes de que empezara. — Lo que siento por ti es tan irrevocable cuanto lo que sientes tú por mí, te amo y no hay nadie ni nada que pueda cambiar eso — concluí de manera tajante.

— Lo sé, Bella, ahora lo sé, necesité ver tu sufrimiento para comprenderlo, — baje mi rostro para mirar mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo, no me gustaba que me hubiera visto tan frágil — y lo siento por eso, tú no tenías que pasar por esta angustia — puso sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y lo irguió hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron — Te amo, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te voy a dejar. Hoy fui a pensar en nuestro prado y mirando al cielo vi que estaba todo negro.

— Es noche de luna nueva — susurré, al observar la oscuridad total de mi habitación. En las noches en que hay luna ésta siempre está en penumbra por la luz que adentra por mi ventana.

— Sí, es luna nueva — me sonrió de lado, solo un día sin ver esa sonrisa y ya la echaba de menos, no podía ni siquiera imaginar quedarme sin verla indefinidamente, alejé este pensamiento de mi cabeza, tenía que estar concentrada en lo que él iba a explicarme. — De repente — continuó Edward — el brillo de una estrella se asomó en medio a la oscuridad, de a poco otra apareció y en algunos minutos el cielo estaba lleno de brillo. Viendo estas estrellas me recordé de la importancia de ellas para los navegantes, las estrellas son guías de dirección cuando uno se pierde en el mar y así eres tú, Bella, eres mi guía, yo estaba en la oscuridad, como el cielo que estuve mirando hace poco, y luego en mí cielo apareció una estrella, una luz en medio de mi oscuridad, esta estrella con sus actitudes y su amor fue llenado mi cielo de más estrellas y luego mi cielo estaba estrellado, mi cielo estaba listo para guiarme. Hoy comprendí que tú eres mi cielo, pero también comprendí que soy tu cielo, si tú eres mi guía, yo soy el tuyo, tú te perderías sin tu cielo para guiarte, igual que yo sin el mío… sin ti.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, dejando nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia.

— Eres mi cielo estrellado — musité contra sus labios.

Edward acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y me besó, primero rozó mis labios contra los suyos con la delicadeza de quien acaricia los pétalos de una rosa, después los tomó entre los suyos y empezó a moverlos delicadamente, y yo gustosa lo correspondí, y así seguimos besándonos en sincronía; luego sentí como su lengua buscaba la mía, separé más mis labios concediéndole total acceso, permitiendo así que nuestras lenguas se encontraran, entonces el beso que antes era suave y tranquilo se volvió apasionado y agitado, era como si tuviéramos poco el uno del otro. Sus labios eran fríos, pero agradables, igual que un helado contra los labios calientes por un día de calor o exposición al sol, la sensación era extremamente placentera…

Creo que la amenaza de la separación derrumbó las barreras que Edward había impuesto para nuestra relación física, nunca antes nos habíamos besado así. Su beso estaba cargado de una mezcla de sentimientos: su amor por mí, el miedo a perderme y… deseo, este último él siempre lo ocultaba. El hecho de reconocer signos de este sentimiento en él me hace sentí una especie de satisfacción femenina que hasta poco tiempo no sería capaz de comprender si alguna otra mujer me lo comentara. Retribuí el beso con el mismo afán, deseando que él sintiera lo mismo que yo. Nos separamos jadeantes después de algún tiempo cuando el aire ya nos era escaso, me abracé a él hundido mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración todavía irregular por nuestro beso, él depositó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y me estrechó más contra él.

— Te amo — suspiró.

— Como yo a ti — dije plantando un beso en su cuello y acurrucándome más dentro de sus brazos.

— Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de nuestro abrazo y de que ahora las cosas estaban aclaradas. Aproveché el silencio para reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido, sabía que ahora todo estaba bien, pero también sabía que el miedo a que él me dejara iba a acompañarme durante algún tiempo y que tal vez esto me convirtiera en una novia desconfiada, sus palabras no son lo suficiente eficaz para aplacar con todo el recelo que ahora albergo en mi interior. Él ya me había prometido una vez que no se iba a marcharse de mi lado, sin embargo, al mínimo señal de amenaza a mí integridad física ésta fue su primera opción. ¡Arrg! ¿Por qué no pensó en transformarme? Sí, claro, pues lo de mi alma.

Edward va a tener que manejarse con las consecuencias de sus actos, no va a ser a través de promesas que él va a restaurar mi confianza en él, al fin, los hechos dicen más que mil palabras.

* * *

**Nenas, espero que les haya gustado el capí, pero ahora me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas, primero, sé que los dos primeros capís tienen algunos errores de español, los voy a editarlos y después los subo nuevamente. Segundo, soy brasileña, por eso había tantos errores en los dos primeros capítulos, aunque estudio español a cuatro años — estoy terminando mi carrera en la universidad, voy a ser profesora de español — todavía tengo dificultades en la lengua y a veces sufro con la influencia de mi lengua materna. Fue buscado textos para mejorar mi escritura y habla en español que encontré a Fanfiction. Durante dos años fue una lectora anónima hasta que me animé e hice mi cuenta, aprendí mucho de la lengua gracias a miles de fics que ya leí desde entonces y ahora estoy acá escribiendo mi propia historia. Espero seguir contado con el apoyo de ustedes y disculpen los errores de los primeros capís, a veces son a causa de las prisas y otras veces problemas que todavía tengo al escribir en español.**

**Saludos desde Brasil,**

**Jane**

**P.D. ¡Gracias a todas — anónimas y no anónimas — por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo en la lectura de mi historia!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Siendo consciente

**¡Hola queridas lectoras! Acá les dejo el cuarto capí. Y de antemano disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

**Me gustaría agradecer por los comentarios — ustedes me hacen muy feliz n_n — y agradecer también a las chicas que me adicionaron a sus favoritos y alertas, gracias a todas de corazón.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer_, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia o versión de la historia original es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Siendo consciente de las consecuencias**

Tenía a mi Bella dormida entre mis brazos, la noche había sido larga y el día tumultuado. Ella estaba agotada emocionalmente, se había dormido acurrucada en mi pecho luego de que esclareciéramos todo. La mantuve junto a mí disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al mío, mientras repasaba en mi memoria nuestro beso compartido algunos minutos antes. Nunca la había besado de la manera que hice hoy; nunca me había dejado llevar por mis instintos humanos como lo hice hoy; creo que él miedo a perderla y de provocarle el dolor que vi en las visiones de Alice derrumbaron mis reservas con relación a nuestra proximidad física, además quería demostrarle todo lo que siento por ella, lo cuanto la amo, solo no esperaba que el beso me hiciera sentir tamaño deseo por ella, por supuesto que durante este tiempo que ya llevamos juntos había tenido que lidiar con mi aspecto más humanos en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca con ésta intensidad. Iba a tener que tomar más cuidado con nuestros futuros acercamientos, ella no me ayudaba a controlarme, mucho por el contrario, se entregaba al beso y a las caricias con todo su ser.

— Edward… — miré a Bella, todavía en mi regazo aferrada a mí pecho, seguía dormida, solamente hablaba en sueños, sonreí igual un tonto. Me levanté con ella en brazos y la deposité en su cama, la arropé para luego tumbarme a sus espaldas y atraerla hacia mí por sobre las mantas, ella se movió, pensé que se había despertado pero su respiración seguía igual de tranquila, ella se giró hasta que estuvo con el rostro delante de mí, entonces se acurrucó nuevamente a mi pecho, con su rostro hundido en él, la envolví en mis brazos y sentí como su cuerpo se relajó. Era increíble el nivel de dependencia que tenemos el uno del otro.

Me puse a contemplar su sueño. Qué imbécil fui al conjurar la idea de abandonarla, sé que mi actitud va a traerme algunas consecuencias, lo vi en los ojos de mi ángel mientras le explicaba todo. Logré que la confianza que ella me tenía fuera puesta en tela de juicio. Era consciente que el miedo al abandono iría desde ahora ser algo presente en nuestra relación; Bella va a estar siempre en expectativa de que algo suceda y que yo utilice eso para alejarme de ella; había roto mi promesa y había roto con su confianza en mí, iba a tener que probar que podría confiar en mi palabra, que no iba a marcharme de su lado pasara lo que pasara, ¿pero cómo hacer eso?

Escuché como Charlie se despertaba en su habitación, sabía que él fue a verla antes de que yo subiera por su ventada y me colase a su habitación, había esperado hasta que él se acostara para poder entrar, pero su instinto paterno lo hacía estar atento después de lo que pasó al inicio de la noche. Era las dos de la mañana y el primer pensamiento de Charlie al estar totalmente despierto fue "Bella", me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me metí dentro del armario de mi novia, algunos minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, acompañé los nublados pensamientos de Charlie mientras él se acerca a la cama de mi ángel. Él la contemplaba con una adoración y un amor tan singular y verdadero, que por un instante sentí lastima por saber que jamás iba a poder disfrutar de algo así. Tras unos minutos viéndola y haciendo silenciosas plegarias a Dios para que ella no tuviera otra crisis él le depositó un beso en su frente y volvió a su habitación. Esperé hasta que él se durmió para volver a la cama junto a Bella. La atraje nuevamente hacia mí y ella se acomodó en mi pecho suspirando, así pasamos el resto de la noche, ella durmiendo y yo velando sus sueños. A las cinco y media de la mañana ella se despertó.

— Hola — susurré bajito junto a su oído.

— Ummm… hola… — contestó con el rostro enterrado en mi pecho. — ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó.

— Es temprano, son las cinco y media, si quieres dormir un poco más puedes.

— Tenemos clases — repuso.

— Charlie no va regañarte por faltar un día después de lo de ayer — ella se estremeció, la acerqué más a mí.

— Estoy bien, prefiero ir.

— O. K. Entonces ve a ducharte y a tomar el desayuno, mientras yo voy a casa cambiarme de ropa, te paso a recorrer en el horario de siempre.

— Te estaré esperando — dijo regalándome un pico en los labios para luego apartarse de mí e ir a recorrer su neceser.

Me levanté rápidamente poniéndome frente a ella, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

— ¿Está todo bien, Bella? — Pregunté mientras con mi mano levantaba su rostro para que me mirara.

— Sí — contemplé sus ojos, veía en ellos miles de emociones y la sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. — Te amo — dijo echándose a mis brazos, la abracé y ella se estremeció un poquito.

— Como yo a ti, amor. Te amo con todo mí ser.

Dejé un beso en su cuello y aspiré su olor.

— Charlie se está despertando, amor — avisé.

— Entonces vete, y vuelves pronto — dijo.

Mientras corría por la floresta pensaba en la extraña actitud de Bella al despertar, creo que por un momento todo lo que nos había pasado en las últimas veinte cuatro horas la abrumó de alguna manera. Mejor dejarla aclarar sus emociones antes de intentar presionarla para saber lo que le pasaba.

Cuando estaba en una distancia razonable de mi casa empecé a oír los pensamientos de mi familia, Alice los había avisado que estaba por llegar.

"Hiciste lo más cierto, hijo, tu lugar es junto a Bella." — Pensaba Esme.

"Estoy orgulloso te ti, Edward, interpusiste tu voluntad por el bien de Bella." — Carlislie.

"Sabía que ibas a tomar la mejor decisión Edward, porque si te atrevías a dejar a Bella después de mi visión yo misma te patearía el culo." — Amenazó Alice.

"No sé porque tanto alboroto, él ya se decidió por quedarse con la niña, la vida sigue." — Rosalie, como siempre restando importancia a todo lo que involucraba a Bella.

"Hermano, hiciste la mejor elección. Ahora sé que no vas a dudar jamás de tu decisión, sé feliz Edward y haz a ella feliz." — Emmett.

"Gracias, Edward, si te la hubiera dejado iba a cargar con la culpa por el resto de nuestra eternidad" — me decía Jasper.

Cuando adentre a casa todos me esperaban en la sala.

— ¡Gracias, Edward! — Chilló Alice abrazándome.

— Alice, no soy tan altruista cuanto lo crees, me quedé por Bella, por supuesto, pero en realidad rogaba a Dios que hubiera otra manera de protegerla sin ser apartándome de su lado — confesé alejándome de sus brazos.

— No importa las causas, lo importante es que decidiste quedar y que Bella no va más a sufrir. Ayer cuando tuve la visión de que te habías decido quedarse literalmente bailé.

— Alice, tú vives bailando.

— Muy gracioso Edward — dijo ella. La atraje de nuevo a mis brazos y la abracé.

— Gracias, Alice, por todo.

— Te quiero, Edward, no tienes por qué agradecerme, solo sé feliz y haz feliz a Bella.

— También te quiero, enana, y gracias mismo así. — Me aparté un poco de ella y miré a los demás. — Gracias a todos, por los consejos y el apoyo incondicional.

— Somos una familia, hijo — empezó a decir Carlisle —, y es eso lo que hace una familia.

Después de que hablé con todos me fui a mi habitación, tomé una ducha, no porque la necesitara, ya que no sudo y mi olor no cambia, pero eso igual que a los humanos nos relaja y después de los últimos acontecimientos lo necesitaba. En momentos así es donde me gustaría poder dormir para que mi mente se recompusiera de todo. Cambié de ropa, poniendo unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, cogí un abrigo negro y me lo puse, el tiempo estaba frío, para los humanos por supuesto, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias, calcé un par de botas negras y salí para ir al encuentro de Bella.

Bajé las escalaras rápidamente, cuando estaba por salir a la puerta escuche que Esme me llamó.

— Sí, mamá.

— Trae a Bella hoy, me gustaría verla.

— Claro — me aproximé a ella y plante un beso en su frente —, nos vemos más tarde.

Aparqué el Volvo delante de la entrada de coches de la casa de Bella, detrás de su trasto, ella necesita un coche nuevo, salí de mi alto y golpee su puerta dos veces. Bella abrió la puerta exactamente cinco segundos después de mi último golpe.

— Hola, cielo — dije.

— Hola… — contestó tímidamente, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosáceo — amaba esto, tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba su blusa azul, mi preferida, por encima su abrigo marrón, botas del mismo color y unos jeans oscuro, estaba sencillamente hermosa.

— ¿Lista?

— Sí, vamos.

Ella salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. La miré levantado una cierra.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó.

— Tú no tienes arreglo — pasé a su lado, abrí la puerta y busqué las llaves en la cerradura sin mirar adentro, la encontré y cerré la puerta con ella, luego eché la llave bajo la alfombra de la entrada, como ella lo hacía cuando no se lo olvidaba.

— ¡Estamos en Forks, Edward! — Exclamó como si eso justificara su despiste.

— Lo sé, pero en lugares tranquilos también suelen suceder cosas — principalmente a ti — pensé —, aunque sea difícil.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Vamos — pidió.

Me puse a su lado y caminamos hasta el Volvo, le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a sentarse.

— No estoy enferma, ¿sabes?

— Mi gusta consentirte, dame el gusto.

Ella suspiro. Prendió la radio y puso el CD de Debussy, se dedicó a escuchar la música mientras yo conducía, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, no la incomodé.

— Llegamos, Bella — dije cuando aparqué el coche.

— Oh, disculpa, creo que me distraí.

— No pasa nada, amor.

Salí del coche y caminé a pasos humanos para abrirle la puerta, ella esperó pacientemente con una sonrisita en los labios.

— Gracias, caballero — bromeó. Ella siempre decía que por más que intentará parecer un adolescente del siglo XXI mis costumbres del inicio del siglo pasado siempre salían a la luz.

— Por nada, bella dama — le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir del coche, ella la tomó todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

Dejé nuestras manos unidas y cogí nuestras mochilas que estaban en el asiento detrás del volvo, puse las dos sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cerré la puerta y prendí la alarma. Faltaban diez minutos para que sonara el timbre, aproveché que teníamos tiempo y que había aparcado en un sitio más lejano de la entrada principal de la escuela para arrinconarla contra el coche, dejando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro.

— ¡Edward!

— Shhh… — Ella tenía los ojos como platos, brillantes como chocolate derretido, su corazón palpitaba acelerado y la respiración era agitada. — Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

— Sí… — Estaba deslumbrada, adoraba cuando le causaba este efecto.

Aproximé nuestros rostros y la besé tiernamente, nuestros cuerpos se pegaran instintivamente, el beso fue suave pero el hecho de tener su cuerpo caliente tan cerca del mío despertaba en mí el deseo de querer fundirme a ella, tan pronto como este pensamiento surgió en mi mente separé nuestros labios, dejando nuestras frentes unidas, mientras jadeábamos por aire.

— También te amo — musitó sin aliento.

— Como yo a ti — besé su frente y la tomé de la mano para que adentráramos a la escuela.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada, a lo lejos vimos a Alice esperándonos.

"Las cosas se han puesto calientes, Edward" — pensaba Alice. La miré feo, y ella me mostró su visión.

Mirando desde la perspectiva de quien observa, el beso estuvo caliente, aunque no dejaba de ser suave, mis manos apretaban la cintura de Bella atrayéndola más hacia mí, las manos de ella acariciaban mi nuca justo donde terminaba mi pelo.

No sé qué me pasaba, siempre supe controlar mi deseo por Bella, pero ahora un sencillo beso despertaba necesidades que ni siquiera las había imaginado alguna vez. Dejé escapar un suspiro y Bella me miró de forma interrogativa. Negué con la cabeza restando importancia a lo que fuera que ella hubiera imaginado, sonreí y la atraje hacia mí, pasando mi brazo por su espalda descansando mi mano a su costado.

— Estás muy mimoso hoy, Edward — comentó Bella.

Sonreí.

— ¿Y eso te gusta o no?

— A cualquier chica le gusta, Edward. Aunque tenga actitudes divergentes de los demás humanos en algunas situaciones particulares, eso no quiere decir que mis instintos de adolescente enamorada no sean iguales a de las demás chicas de mi edad. — Aclaró.

Asentí. Y lo mismo era válido para mí, aunque no fuera un humano reaccionaba igual que cualquier chico enamorado al estar demasiado cerca de su novia.

Cuando llegamos hasta Alice ella se abalanzó sobre Bella separándonos.

— ¡OWWW, Alice! También estoy feliz en verte. — Dijo Bella, de pronto su rostro cambió de expresión como si en aquel momento hubiera comprendido algo, entonces se aferró más a mi hermana.

— No te angusties, nos vamos a quedar a tu lado siempre — susurró mi hermana en el oído de mi novia en un tono bajo que solamente Bella la oyó y yo a causa de las habilidades vampíricas.

El timbre sonó en este momento, tomé a Bella de la mano para ir a nuestra clase.

— Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Alice — dije a ella.

— O.K.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y en la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos a Alice, que ya estaba en nuestra mesa del refectorio, mejor dicho estaba en nuestro lado de la mesa, ya que el otro estaba ocupado por los amigos de Bella: Angela y Ben, Mike y Jessica, Eric, Conner, Tyler y la insoportable Lauren. Desde que supuestamente mis hermanos mayores se habían graduado, nos sentábamos con los amigos de Bella. Fue una idea de Ángela y su novio Ben la apoyó, Ángela era la única amiga sincera de Bella, Jessica era Jessica, seguía pensando en mí de una forma que no me agradaba y Lauren le tenía mucha envidia. A Ángela le parecía mal que excluyeran a Bella del grupo solamente porque su novio y sus hermanos no eran las "personas" más sociables de la escuela. Sin embargo, aunque estuviéramos sentados en la misma mesa, había una especie de separación entre ellos y nosotros, así, nos encontrábamos en la siguiente situación, nosotros no interferíamos en los que ellos hablaban y ni ellos a lo que nosotros hablábamos, la única persona que intentaba se aproximar a veces era la propia Ángela, ella creía que nuestra falta de socialización se debía a un caso de timidez extrema a causa de nuestra niñez traumática, ya que, perdemos nuestros padres de formas trágicas y uno no sobrepasa eso fácilmente. Sé que a Bella le incomodaba la hostilidad que todos nos tenía, pero yo y mi familia ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso, lo raro no era la hostilidad, sino que la empatía, como sucedió con Bella.

A la salida de la escuela, dije a Bella que Esme la deseaba ver.

— Tengo que ir a trabajar hoy — avisó.

— Te dejo allá y te recojo a la hora de la salida, después vamos a mi casa — expliqué.

— Está bien.

La dejé delante de la tienda de los Newton y me fui a casa. Llegando en ésta vi el coche de Carlisle aparcado en la entrada.

— Hola, Carlisle, pensaba que tenías guardia todo el día hoy — estaba sentado en el sofá, absorto mirando una revista médica.

— Hola hijo, lo tenía, pero un médico me pidió que cambiara mi turno por el suyo, pues mañana deseaba ver una presentación de su hijo en el coral de la escuela. — Asentí — ¿Cómo va Bella?

— Bien, un poco sensible, siento que la más mínima acción puede hacer que ella se desestabilice.

— Es normal, todo es muy reciente, va tardar en asimilar todos los últimos hechos — me explicó.

— ¿Y los demás? — Pregunté.

— Esme fue hacer algunas compras para preparar la cena a Bella, Alice y Rosalie al centro comercial en Port Angeles y Emmet y Jasper a cazar. Jasper quiere estar con su sed bien controlada cuando vea a Bella hoy, había pensado que era mejor que no estuviera, pero Alice lo tranquilizó diciendo que había tenido una visión de la noche y que todo iba a salir bien.

— Todavía tengo mis dudas sobre tener a Jasper cerca de Bella, pero sé que nada le hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera cortado con el papel. Él puede controlarse desde que no sea expuesto al olor de la sangre de una forma tan explícita como a través de un corte.

— Lo sé, hijo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y conociendo a Bella está loca por quitarle a Jasper toda la culpa por lo sucedido.

Sonreí, no tenía ninguna duda de que ella iba a hacer lo que Carlisle acababa de decirme.

— ¿Bella se ha quejado de los puntos en el brazo? — Indagó Carlisle, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

— No… ¡mierda! He estado tan involucrado con su crisis nerviosa que se me olvidó que llevaba puntos en el brazo — llevé una mano a mi pelo y lo rasqué.

— Tranquilo, Edward, si ella no se ha quejado es porque no la incomodaba.

— Carlisle, sabes muy bien que ella es capaz de ocultar su dolor para no preocuparme.

— Es verdad. No te preocupes la revisaré cuando venga más tarde.

— Gracias.

— Bella es como una hija para mí, Edward, la aprendí amar desde el día que te vi sonriendo como un tonto por su causa. La amo igual que a Alice y a Rosalie.

En este momento mi teléfono empezó a sonar, miré al contestador y vi que era el número de la comisaría, solo podía ser una persona.

— Charlie, ¿sucedió algo? — Indagué preocupado, antes mismo que él hablara.

— Oh, no, Edward, sólo te llamaba para saber cómo Bella pasó el día.

Suspiré aliviado.

— Estuvo bien, Charlie. Después de la escuela fue a trabajar normalmente, después la recorro, Esme la invitó a cenar, así que, la llevo a tu casa a las nueve, si te parece bien.

— Sí, es mejor que se quede con tu familia, voy a tardar en llegar en casa hoy y no quiero que se quede sola por mucho tiempo. Bueno, tengo que colgar, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí?

— Por supuesto, Charlie.

Al final de la tarde fui a recorrer a Bella en su trabajo. Adentré en la tienda y la encontré reponiendo algunos materiales en las repisas, estaba sola, podía oír los pensamientos de la señora Newton, en la pequeña oficina que había dentro de la tienda, hablaba al teléfono con un cliente que buscaba algunos productos para hacer un camping.

— Hola, Bella — ella dio un brinco.

— Qué manías tienes de asustarme, Edward — me riñó.

— Lo siento — le di mi sonrisa torta y oí como su corazón palpitó más rápido. — Estás lista para irnos.

— Sí, déjame avisar a la señora Newton que ya me voy.

En el camino a mi casa le conté que había avisado a Charlie que ella cenaría con nosotros y que después la llevaría a su casa.

— Esme preparó comida italiana — dije mientras adentraba al camino que llevaba hasta mi casa.

Ella sonrió.

— Esme siempre tan atenta.

— Ella te quiere mucho.

— Lo sé, y yo a ella. Amo a Renée y la echo de menos, pero Esme es mi ejemplo de figura materna.

En el momento en que Bella dijo que echaba de menos a Renée me acordé de los billetes de avión que Carlisle y Esme le regalaron por su cumpleaños para ir a visitar a Renée en Jacksonville. Decidí que después de la cena le plantearía la idea de hacer ese viaje, sería bueno para ella en este momento ver a su madre, debía darle un poco de alegría, después de los últimos acontecimientos se lo merecía.

Cuando adentramos en mi casa encontramos la familia toda reunida en la sala, todos querían verla, bueno, casi todos, Rosalie miraba su reflejo en la ventana de vidrio, pensando en lo bonito que le quedaba en su cuerpo la ropa que estaba llevando hoy.

Esme fue la primera en acercase a nosotros.

— Bella, que bueno verte, cariño — mi madre le abrió los brazos y Bella fue a su encuentro, las dos se abrazaron y nuevamente vi suceder lo que había pasado cuando ella abrazó a Alice en la escuela. Bella se aferró a Esme como se ésta se fuera a desaparecer en un segundo.

— No imaginas lo bueno que es poder verte Esme — contestó Bella.

Jasper me miró, él estaba sintiendo miedo y angustia, él no, Bella, él sentimiento venía de ella.

— Bella, hija — Carlisle le llamó, Bella se separó de Esme y fue hacia él.

— Hola, Carlisle — lo abrazó y de nuevo la escena se repitió, Jasper se sentía abrumado por las emociones que emanaban de Bella.

— ¡Bellita! — Gritó Emmet, rompiendo el momento entre mi padre y Bella. Mi novia fue hacia él y lo abrazó, Emmet, como siempre chistoso, la irguió del suelo mientras retribuía el abrazo.

— Hola, grandullón.

— Hola, hermana patosa.

— ¡Emmet! — Lo regañé.

Tanto él como Bella empezaron a reírse y Jasper suspiró aliviado libre de los sentimientos que Bella le transmitía.

— Jasper — cumplimentó Bella, luego de cesar la risa. Ella le tendió la mano sorprendiendo a todos, era la primera vez que se veían desde el incidente y el gesto de Bella significaba mucho para Jasper, para todos. Él le tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente.

— Gracias, Bella.

Ella solamente sonrió.

— Hola, Rosalie — habló mi novia.

— Bella — contestó simplemente Rosalie.

— Bien, Bella necesita comer — dijo Alice, tirando del brazo de mi novia hasta la cocina, Esme, Carlisle y yo las seguimos, los demás se quedaron en la sala viendo el partido en la tele, no querían constreñir a Bella, era raro que una sola persona comiera mientras que siete solamente la miraran.

"Edward" — me llamó Alice mientras Bella comía —, "ella va aceptar hacer el viaje y Charlie no se va a oponer si tú utilizas las palabras correctas".

— Gracias — susurré en un tono bajo, casi sin mover los labios, para que Bella no me oyera. Carlisle y Esme me miraron al oír el agradecimiento, luego miraron a Alice y comprendieron que después uno de los dos contaría el motivo de nuestro intercambio en aquel momento.

— Sinceramente no logro comprender como es que cocinas tan rico si ni siquiera comes, Esme — comentó Bella, cuando terminó su plato de ravioles con salsa blanca.

— Con un poco de atención y amor uno puede hacer cualquier cosa bien, cariño — contestó mi madre sonriéndole.

— Ummm… y ayuda ser dueño de habilidades vampíricas que te permiten hacer de todo.

Todos se rieron.

La abracé y susurré al oído: — ¿Quieres que toque el piano para ti?

Me miró con ojos brillantes y asintió. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia los demás se percató de que todos se habían ido dejándonos solos.

— Siempre hacen lo mismo — reclamó igual una niña, haciendo un tierno puchero.

Me reí.

— ¿!Qué!?

— Te quedas linda cuando te enfadas.

Se puso roja y bajó la mirada.

— Ven vamos — me levante y le tendí la mano, ella la tomó sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué quieres que te toque? — Pregunté cuando ya estábamos los dos sentados en la banca delante de mi piano.

— Claro de luna y después mi nana.

La besé en la sien y empecé a tocar, ella recargó la cabeza contra mi hombro y suspiro. Cuando terminé de ejecutar las dos canciones la miré, tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vi que retenía algunas lágrimas.

— Te amo… gracias…

— Por nada, amor.

La abracé y la levanté para ponerla sobre mi regazo, ella se recargó en mi pecho y yo la estreche contra mí.

— Es tan bueno tenerte así — confesé, y aspiré el olor de su pelo.

— No me dejes — sollozó de pronto, sus palabras salieron ahogadas por tener el rostro hundido en mi pecho. Mi corazón endurecido se contrajo al oírla tan rota. Maldije el momento en que tuve la maldita idea de dejarla, era mi culpa que estuviera tan insegura.

— Te amo, Bella, no te voy a dejar, perdóname mi idiotez.

— Necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti como antes, no sé qué me sucede, hay momentos que olvidó de todo lo sucedido, pero en otros todo se me viene encima y me siento abrumada.

— Es mi culpa. — Afirmé.

— Edward…

— No. — La interrumpí. — No intentes aliviar mi parcela de culpa en esto, porque la tengo.

— Tuviste miedo por mí… por mí futuro, de cierta manera te comprendo, pero no comprendo la forma que encontraste de protegerme, sabes muy bien que existe una opción bien más fácil de ponerme en seguridad.

— No empieces, Bella. No te voy a transformar — susurré.

Ella se apartó de mí, poniéndose de pie.

— Siempre dices que me darías cualquier cosa que te pidiera y lo único que te pido me lo niegas — me acusó, secando con el dorso de las manos algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

— Bella…

— No Edward, ya conozco tus motivos, pero soy **yo** la persona que será afectada con la transformación y soy **yo** la única que puede juzgar las ventajas y desventajas de esta decisión. En lo que a mí respecta, encuentro mucho más ventajas. Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado por y para siempre.

Hice el intento de hablar pero ella no me dejó seguir.

— Ahora piensa en lo que te dice, no te voy pedir que me contestes pronto, pero quiero una respuesta, porque si no lo haces tú lo pediré a Alice, que ya se me ofreció una vez — me acordó — o a Carlisle — amenazó.

Estaba irreductible, su mirada no me daba la oportunidad de contradecirla, las lágrimas que antes empañaban su mirada fueron sustituidas por una llama ardiente, nunca la había visto tan decidida, la gatita se transformó en una tigresa, una linda tigresa…

— Lo pensaré, te prometo — contesté, mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que realmente tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí nuevamente, tire de su mano hasta que cayó sobre mi regazo.

— Te amo, mi cielo — declaré.

La mirada abrazadora que tenía se suavizó y sentí que su cuerpo se relajó contra el mío.

La abracé y ella gimió bajito. ¡Mierda! Los puntos.

— ¿Te duelen los puntos? — Pregunté.

— Un poco.

— ¿Te hice daño antes cuando te abracé?

— No, ni siquiera me acordaba de ellos, creo que el tranquilizante que Carlisle me aplicó ayer me entorpeció totalmente, hasta de los dolores físicos.

— Carlisle está en su oficina, vamos — la ayudé a ponerse de pie — más temprano me ha dicho que quería echar un vistazo a la cicatrización de tu brazo.

— Estoy bien, no es necesario.

— Sí que lo es.

Suspiró, sabía que esta batalla la había ganado yo.

Mientras caminábamos hasta la oficina escuché los pensamientos de Carlisle, que había oído cada palabra dita por Bella, gracias a Dios que los demás se fueron de la casa, sabían que mi padre iba a revisar la herida de Bella y por precaución y por solidaridad a Jasper decidieron que era mejor hacer algo lejos de la casa.

"Bella tiene razón, hijo, la mejor manera de mantenerla en seguridad es transformándola, ustedes se aman, no hay porqué privarse de vivir ese amor como se lo merecen. Te pido que pienses en lo que ella te dijo. Si quieres, después podemos conversar al respecto."

Cuando adentramos a la oficina de mi padre asentí con la cabeza, contestando a los pensamientos por él proferidos. Carlisle le examinó el brazo, los puntos se curaban bien y dentro de cinco días él se los quitaría, le dio un Tylenol para el dolor y dijo que tomara uno a cada cuatro o seis horas si el dolor volvía. Luego nos despedimos de él, era las nueve en punto cuando aparqué el coche delante de la casa de Bella, Charlie todavía no había llegado. Adentramos a su casa y me senté en el sofá de dos plazas, ella se sentó a mi lado y recargó la espalda contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Todavía te duele el brazo?

— El dolor está disminuyendo.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí?

— Te acuerdas del regalo que te hicieron Carlisle y Esme.

— Los billetes de avión para ir a ver a Renée.

— Sí, bueno, estaba pensado que podíamos ir a verla este final de semana o el en próximo.

— A Charlie no le va a gustar que viajes conmigo — contestó.

Bueno, si Charlie era el único obstáculo lo podía manejar, por lo menos ella no se opuso a la idea como me había dicho Alice.

— Creo que no se va a oponer — no después que le aclare que un cambio de aires la hará bien después de su crisis y que eso la haría relajar, según Carlisle.

— Si tú lo dices.

— No te preocupes, lo arreglaré todo. Dime, ¿para cuándo prefieres el viaje, para este fin de semana o el próximo?

— Mejor en el próximo, así dejamos tiempo a Charlie para asimilar la idea — contestó un poco más animada.

— Entonces será en el próximo, mañana le hablo a Charlie.

— Gracias, echo de menos a Renée.

— Lo sé — besé su coronilla.

Así con ella acurrucada entre mis brazos nos quedamos haciendo planes para el viaje hasta que nos apartamos cuando oímos el motor del coche patrulla de Charlie. Me despedí ella y de su padre; me fui de su casa, pero luego volvería, como todas las noches, para observarla dormir.

* * *

**Owww, este fue el capí más largo que ya escribí, cuanto más escribía más cosas me venían a la miente jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Merezco reviews? Sus comentarios son un hermoso regalo para mí y me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Cambiando de asunto, ¿alguien esperaba lo de la visita a Renée? Y Bella por fin se ha ido directo al grano y le dejó claro a Edward lo que desea, a ver lo que hace él ahora. Bueno, el próximo capí es desde la perspectiva de Bella y vamos a ver como les sale la visita a Renée, les aseguro que esta visita va a ser muy importante para el desenvolvimiento de la historia.**

**Hasta el próximo lunes y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! LES DESEO FELICIDAD, SALUD Y MUCHO AMOR EN EL AÑO DE 2014.**

**Saludos, llenos de cariño, desde Brasil,**

**Jane **


	5. Capítulo 5 - El tiempo vuela

**¡Hola, nenas! Primeramente, gracias a todas las chicas que me pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas. Agradezco a Emi Cullen Vulturi, por su comentario y por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**Este capí le dedico a Vanesscsb. Gracias por apoyarme, nena, sea a través de review o de mensajes privados, valoro mucho tu apoyo, ¡gracias!**

**Bueno, ahora les dejo el capí de hoy, espero que les guste y de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia o versión de la historia original es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo V – El tiempo vuela**

"POV" Bella

No sé cómo lo hizo Edward, pero convenció a Charlie para que nos dejara viajar juntos. Ahora estábamos a punto de desembarcar en Jacksonville. Renée nos iría a recoger en el aeropuerto, por supuesto elegimos un vuelo con llegada por la noche. Tras muchos abrazos finalmente logramos salir del aeropuerto e ir hacia su casa. La casa era acogedora, mayor que la nuestra en Phoenix, tenía cuatro habitaciones todas con baño propio, una grande sala y una cocina inmensa e intocada, ya que mi madre era un peligro cocinando. Desde la terraza podíamos ver el mar, era una vista muy hermosa. Mi madre me mostraba todo entusiasmada, halagaba todo desde el barrio hasta la ciudad, en un intento de convencerme a vivir con ella nuevamente. Edward nos seguía callado, profiriendo respuestas educadas con relación a todo que ella comentaba.

Cuando Edward fue recoger nuestras maletas en el coche Renée se acercó a mí.

— Bella, ¿ustedes se van a quedar en la misma habitación?

— ¡Mamá!

— O. k. habitaciones separadas.

Por supuesto que iríamos quedarnos en la misma habitación, pero si le dijera eso ella haría suposiciones equivocadas acerca de nuestra relación, así, lo mejor era mantener las apariencias y cuando ella se durmiera Edward vendría a mi cuarto. Phil estaba de viaje con el equipo de fútbol solo regresaría el lunes, y nosotros partíamos en el domingo, en el final de la tarde, así que no lo íbamos a verlo. Cada vez que Renée lo nombraba sus ojos brillaban, ella estaba feliz y enamorada.

Sábado por la mañana mi madre nos invitó a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa, Edward inventó que tenía un trabajo que terminar y por eso iba a pasar el día todo en casa.

— Sabes, fue bueno Edward no venir con nosotras — comentó Renée, cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos de su casa.

— ¿Por qué? — Indagué.

Nos sentamos en la arena apreciado la belleza del mar.

— Quería hablar contigo a solas.

— ¿Sobre?

— Bueno, te veo muy enamorada y él también, ustedes van en serio, ya llevan casi un año.

— Sí — respondí desconfiada, no imaginaba a donde ella quería llegar con esta conversa.

— Ya vi muchas parejas enamoradas en mi vida, ya estuve enamorada, pero cuando los miro a los dos, es como si mirara a dos imanes, ustedes se atraen mutuamente. Él te mira con tanto amor y encantamiento, siento que él está siempre listo para protegerte; tú lo buscas, cuando él no está cerca de ti y presientes cuando él se te acerca, nunca en mi vida había visto algo así.

— Mamá…

— Shh, corazón, no tienes que explicarme nada, basta con mirarlos para que cualquiera se dé cuenta, lo que ustedes comparten es muy hermoso y precioso, por eso te quería hablar acerca de algunas ideas que sé que tú las tiene muy arraigadas por mi culpa. Bueno, no soy contra el matrimonio, Bella, si lo fuera no me hubiera casado nuevamente, sé que siempre te he dicho que casarse joven es lo peor que una mujer puede hacer con su vida, sin embargo, este pensamiento se refiere a mí y no a todas las mujeres, yo y tu padre actuamos por el impulso de la pasión, no me arrepiento porque eso te trajo al mundo, pero si hubiéramos llevado todo con calma tal vez nuestra relación se hubiera fortalecido y todavía estaríamos juntos hoy. Yo era una niña que jugaba a ser mujer, no tenía suficiente madurez para estar en una relación a largo plazo. Te digo todo esto para que sepas que nos es un error casarse joven, no cuando las dos personas son maduras y tienen certeza acerca de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Por mi culpa tú ves el matrimonio como una especie de plaga, pero no lo es, cariño. No cuando la decisión de unirse es basada tanto en los sentimientos como también en la condiciones que circundan la pareja, tú y Edward son maduros lo suficientes maduros para tomar esta decisión cuando llegue el momento indicado.

— Mamá, no pienso en casarme en el próximo mes.

— Lo sé, hija, pero siento que un día Edward te lo pedirá y que por tus ideas acerca del matrimonio dejaras de vivir algo hermoso, por miedo de lo que yo y la gente pueda pensar. Sé que tú no consideras posible la idea de casarse antes de los treinta, pero, cariño, tú ya tienes la madurez de una mujer de treinta y Edward ni hablar, cuando hablo con él siento que estoy conversando con el señor Darcy. — Me reí. Oh, mamá, si lo supieras — Por lo tanto, si Edward te pide en matrimonio antes de lo esperado no tengas miedo, por lo que yo, tu padre o los demás van a pensar, piensas solamente en ti y en él, hija, confío en que harás la mejor elección.

— Gracias, mamá — la abracé.

— Por nada, cielo. Solo quiero que seas feliz y veo en Edward esta felicidad.

El final de semana pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos de Renée. Por increíble que parezca empezaba a echar de menos el clima lluvioso y los bosques de Forks, era como si ya no pudiera estar en otro sitio, sólo Forks me transmitía la atmosfera perfecta para creer en la realidad absurda de mi amor mítico.

— ¿Feliz? — Preguntó Edward, mientras el avión despegaba del suelo.

— Sí, mucho, la extrañaba demasiado, pero también me di cuenta que ya no me siento a voluntad en un sitio que no sea Forks, allá es mi hogar, nuestro hogar — susurré.

— Sí, nuestro hogar.

Con la certeza de que pronto llegaríamos a nuestro hogar me adormecí con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward.

Octubre

Noviembre

Diciembre

Enero

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando la felicidad mueve las manecillas del reloj, los últimos cuatro meses fueron llenos de alegrías, Edward se dedicó a estar siempre a mi lado y siempre repetía que jamás iba pensar en la hipótesis de marcharse, no sin mí. De poquito a poco iba restableciendo mi confianza en él, aunque, en mis adentros llevaba una puntita de miedo, pero el amor y cuidado que Edward me dedicó todos esos meses me hacían olvidar de cualquier recelo. Otro día, encontré en la biblioteca de Carlisle un libro de una poetisa brasileña, lo abrí de forma aleatoria y encontré un hermoso y sencillo poema que para mí describía a la perfección mi vida.

Soñé un sueño (Cecília Meireles, 1959)

Soñé un sueño

y me acordé del sueño

y olvidé del sueño

y soñé que buscaba

en sueño aquel sueño

y pregunto si la vida

no es un sueño que buscaba un sueño **(N/A: la traducción del poema es mía)**

Mi vida igual que el poema era un sueño. Un sueño que encontró el sueño que buscaba. Era difícil creer en la realidad cuando estaba tan feliz y cuando todo lo que me cercaba era tan onírico.

Este fin de semana Edward y sus hermanos se iban de caza, así que me quedaría en casa adelantado algunos deberes.

— Hoy voy a ver a Billy, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Hace tiempo que no ves a Jacob — sugirió Charlie, mientras tomábamos el desayuno.

Me acordé del chico de piel rojiza y pelo negro que fue al baile solo para avisarme de los peligros que me rodeaban por estar con Edward. Desde el baile no lo había vuelto a ver, creo que su padre no le permitía tener amistad con la novia del vampiro.

— ¿Bells? — Llamó Charlie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, papá — lo mejor era evitar ver a Billy, nuestro último encuentro no fue para nada amistoso.

— Debías salir más, hija, los Cullen son tus únicas amistad.

— No es verdad papá, tengo a Ángela e a Ben — en estos últimos meses me aproximé más de Ángela y de su novio, hasta llegamos a ir al cine en parejas. A veces yo iba a su casa o ella venía a la mía, principalmente en los escasos días del sol cuando supuestamente Edward y Alice iban a hacer escalada con la familia. Conversar con Ángela era siempre muy sencillo, hablábamos sobre libros, películas, las travesuras de sus hermanos gemelos, sobre Renée, a veces de algún acontecimiento nuevo en la escuela. Me sentía bien a su lado, además de Alice, ella era mi única amiga, una buena amiga. Ella y Alice eran el opuesto, Ángela era la tranquilidad personificada, mientras que Alice eran una explosión de alegría y de agitación, una completaba lo que faltaba a la otra.

— Está bien… Vuelvo a las seis, si quieres podemos pedir una pizza para la cena — aceptó Charlie a regañadientes.

— Me parece bien, voy hacer la colada y una limpieza en la casa, por la tarde hago mis trabajos, no me iba a quedar con demasiando tiempo para preparar algo de comer.

Charlie se despidió con un beso en mi frente y yo me puse a hacer mis quehaceres, por la noche mientras Charlie contaba las novedades de La Push cenamos una pizza con Coca-Cola.

— No sé con qué Billy alimenta a Jacob, cada vez que lo veo está mayor y más musculoso, creo que ya está más grande que Edward — decía un admirado Charlie.

— En general los chicos pasan por una fase en donde se desarrollan rápidamente, Jacob debe estar viviendo la suya — comenté.

— Pues, entonces, la fase es colectiva, porque todos los chicos de La Push se ven más grandes ahora. Pregunté a Billy el porqué de este crecimiento repentino y me dijo que en la reserva había un programa de gimnasia que preparara los muchachos para proteger la reserva en caso de que algún peligro los aceche, así que los ejercicios allí practicados desarrollaron los músculos de los chicos.

— ¿Será que es saludable un desarrollo tan repentino? — Pregunté.

— Mi hice la misma pregunta — confesó Charlie.

Después de la cena di las buenas noches a Charlie, me duché y fue a acostarme, encendí mi reproductor y puse el CD con las grabaciones de las composiciones de Edward, que él me regaló en mi cumpleaños, las notas de mi nana sonaron muy bajito ayudándome a dormir. Mañana lo vería…

Me desperté en el medio de la noche sintiéndome tranquila, relajada… protegida.

— No te quería despertar — susurró Edward junto a mí oído.

Me aferré él, sintiendo su aroma embriagador.

— Pensé que solo te vería por la tarde — dije.

— Te extrañe, así que cacé rápidamente y volví antes que los demás.

— También te extrañe.

— Lo sé, me llamabas en sueños cuando llegué.

Me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, maldita costumbre.

Él se rió.

— Te amo, Bella — afirmó Edward estrechándome en sus brazos.

— Como yo a ti — me aparté de su pecho para mirarlo, tenía los ojos del color de la miel, brillaban bajo sus gruesas pestañas, acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros y lo besé con ansia. No sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro pasé de estar acostada a su lado para estar a horcajadas sobre él. Edward dejó una mano en mi rostro y la otra estaba en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él, no debía estar sintiendo calor con lo frío que estaba Forks y con el frío cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío, pero lo estaba sintiendo. Todo lo que deseaba en este momento era sacarme la ropa y sentir su cuerpo frío sobre el mío, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que a cualquier momento podría salir de mi pecho, la mano de Edward que estaba en mi cintura viajó hasta mi muslo cubierto por un pantalón de dormir, él lo apretó y yo gemí en su boca. Sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi mejilla y mi mentón, luego él dejó un beso suave en mis labios entreabiertos para después juntar nuestras frentes.

— No me voy a disculpar — dije jadeante.

— No te pedí que lo hiciera — jadeó.

Me reí y él plantó un beso en mi cuello. Edward nos giró cambiando nuestras posiciones.

— Es temprano mejor que vuelvas a dormir — dejó un beso en mi frente y salió de encima de mí para acostarse a mí lado.

— No tengo sueño — dije acurrucándome junto a él —, tengo calor y la culpa es tuya.

— Fuiste tú quien me atacó, Bella.

— No te oí quejarse — contra ataqué.

— No, no me quejé, lo disfruté, pero eso no quita los riesgos.

— Me gusta este tipo de riesgo.

— Lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado, no te quiero hacer daño y cuando te tengo así tan cerca mi mente se nubla y no logro pensar en nada más que no seas tú, puedo olvidar de controlar mi fuerza y herirte, Bella.

— Nunca me vas a hacer daño, Edward. Confío en ti.

— No te voy a hacer daño porque no voy a hacer nada que te ponga en peligro.

Resoplé.

— Está charla no termina aquí — avisé.

— Por supuesto que no — suspiró. — A dormir, señorita Swan.

Edward empezó a cantar mi nana y luego el sueño me venció.

Los días de enero pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, febrero llegó y con él el día de San Valentín y para este día Edward me había preparado una sorpresa, pese a mis quejas.

— Es nuestro primer San Valentín, amor. Dame este regalo, déjame hacer algo especial — había rogado y por supuesto que cedí a sus suplicas.

Ahora estaba sentada en el Volvo con un sonriente Edward que manejaba hasta mi sorpresa. Alice, que no iba perder la oportunidad de jugar la Barbie Bella, pasó la tarde en mi habitación arreglándome para mi cita con su hermano, me hizo ponerme un hermoso vestido azul con un escote en forma de corazón y sin tirantes, era más ajustado en la parte de arriba y caía suelto desde mi cadera hasta mis rodillas, para completar un bolero rojo por encima del vestido, para calzar, gracias a Dios, me dio un par de bailarinas rojas, casi de color vino, haciendo juego con el bolero — no quise ni pensar en la cantidad de dinero que ella gastó en este plan de arreglemos a Bella —, llevaba el pelo suelto con unos bucles más definidos en las puntas y poquísima maquillaje, brillo en los labios y mascara para pestaña.

Poco después de que nos distanciáramos de la casa de Charlie, Edward detuvo el coche junto a la acera.

— ¿Por qué paramos? — Pregunté.

— ¿Ya te dije que te ves encantadoramente hermosa? — Él había girado su cuerpo hacia mi asiento y se estaba acercando a mí rápidamente, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestarle pues sus labios asaltaron los míos, nos besamos hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

— Sí, me lo dijiste cuando salimos de mi casa — contesté sin aliento.

Él sonrió.

— Estaba loco por besarte desde el instante en que te vi bajar por las escaleras — confesó, se recargó contra su asiento cerrando los ojos, respiró una vez y volvió a abrir los ojos, regalándome mi sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno, para la sorpresa ser completa no puedes ver a donde te llevo — dijo sacando un vendaje del bolsillo del pantalón.

— Ah, no, no, Edward.

— Por favor, Bella, no me estropees la sorpresa — pidió mirándome fijamente con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Mierda.

— O.K — me rendí.

Él me regaló otra sonrisa hermosa, mi corazón detuvo sus palpitaciones por un instante para luego volver a hacerlo rápidamente.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción.

— Amo como reaccionas a mí.

— Engreído…

Tras ponerme el vendaje, Edward manejó por algunos minutos antes de detener el coche.

— Puedo sacarme esto — Pregunté con las manos sobre el vendaje.

— ¡No! — Apartó delicadamente mi mano de mi rostro, dejando un beso en el dorso de ésta — Sé paciente, Bella, ya falta poco — explicó.

Me ayudó a bajar del coche y luego me cogió en brazos.

— ¡Edward! — Chillé.

— Shh… estamos solos.

— Puedo caminar perfectamente.

— Pero yo prefiero llevarte en brazos.

Edward empezó a caminar, sentí como subíamos por una escalera y adentrábamos en algún sitio. Tras algunos pasos más Edward se detuvo y me puso nuevamente sobre mis pies, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, luego despacio destapó mis ojos. Parpadee un poco hasta lograr enfocar mi visión en lo que estaba delante de mí.

— ¿Te gusta? — susurró.

* * *

**¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Les dejé curiosas? Eso espero jejeje.**

**Hasta el próximo lunes - si fanfiction me deja actualizar, porque lo intenté ayer y era imposible -, y gracias a todas lectoras anónimas y no anónimas por leer esta historia.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño,**

**Jane**


	6. Capítulo 6 - San Valentín

**¡Hola, lectoras! Primeramente, gracias a las chicas que me agregaron en sus favoritos y alertas.**

** Agradezco a the princess of winds y a crizthal por sus comentarios, ¡gracias nenas!**

**Este capí está inspirado en algunas escenas de Crepúsculo y en otras de Eclipse, por lo tanto, si encuentran algunas semejanzas ya saben el motivo. De antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

**Buena lectura, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia o versión de la historia original es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – San Valentín**

**"POV" Bella**

No podía creer en lo que estaba delante de mí, la gran sala de los Cullen estaba totalmente transformada. Velas dentro de pequeños tarros de vidrio iluminaban la habitación, estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo junto a las paredes, cada tarro estaba rodeado de pétalos de rosas blancas, una especie de penumbra acogedora envolvía el ambiente. Sobre el piano negro se destacaba un ramillete de rosas blancas dentro de un jarrón de cristal; junto a la pared de vidrio había una mesa de dos lugares, la mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco de encaje muy delicado, por sobre ésta había una única rosa blanca dentro de un florero también de cristal; cortinas del mismo encaje del mantel colgaban entreabiertas por la pared de vidrio, completando la decoración, dejándonos ver el reflejo de los árboles en el bosque.

— ¿Bella? — Él parecía ansioso por mí aprobación, como si no pudiera gustarme lo que había hecho. Era todo tan sencillo, tan hermoso...

Me giré dentro de sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Gracias — musité. — Es perfecto, Edward.

Mi sonrisa favorita fue su respuesta, lo abracé enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Él me estrechó contra su cuerpo, podría pasar toda la vida así, entre sus brazos.

— Me quedaría así por siempre, Bella, pero no quiero que tu cena se enfrié.

Me despegué de su pecho y le miré sonriendo.

— ¿Me perdí alguna cosa? — Preguntó intrigado.

— Pensamos la misma cosa.

— Ah… — sus ojos brillaron. — Ven — me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la mesa, apartó la silla para que me sentara.

Sonreí y Edward dejó un beso en mi frente.

— Voy a buscar tu cena, la preparé yo — explicó entusiasmado, para luego desaparecer y volver pocos segundos después, era algo fascinante verlo actuar así naturalmente, eran pocas las oportunidades que teníamos para eso.

— Comida italiana para recordarte de nuestra primera cita — anunció destapando el plato que puso delante de mí.

— Ravioles con setas y Coca-Cola — hablé asombrada por su detalle, acordándome de aquella cena casi un año atrás, cuando él finalmente decidió ser sincero conmigo.

— Pruébalo — pidió sonriendo.

Cogí el tenedor y pinche una porción del plato y llevé hasta mi boca, mastiqué despacio, Edward me miraba ansioso desde el asiento delante de mí.

— Exquisito — dije —, mejor que del restaurante.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Esme te ayudó? — Pregunté.

— No, hice todo solo, ella me ayudó solamente con las compras y Alice con la decoración, pero la idea fue mía — aclaró.

— Eres increíble, ¿sabes?

Podría jurar que se había avergonzado con mi cumplido ya que abajó los ojos rápidamente y miró hacia el bosque oscuro.

— Come, antes que se enfrié — hablo volviéndose hacia mi nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — Pregunté mientras cogía otra porción de comida.

— Fueron cazar.

— Edward, los expulsaste de su propia casa para que pudieras hacer todo eso — le reproché.

— No te preocupes, me lo debían, no te imaginas cuantas veces durante mi larga existencia tuve que salir de casa para que ellos hicieran sus propios planes.

— Entonces te los cobraste la deuda.

— Se puede decir que sí. Ahora come.

Platicamos un poco mientras comía, cuando terminé Edward me sorprendió trayéndome un postre, una deliciosa mousse de chocolate.

— No puedo comer más nada — comenté satisfecha tras terminar el postre.

— Me hace feliz que te haya gustado todo. — Comentó Edward poniéndose de pie y tirando de mi mano para que me levantara con él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Bailas conmigo, señorita Swan?

— Edward… yo…

— No aceptó un no como respuesta — me besó rápidamente en los labios y de pronto oí como una la melodía de Claro de Luna invadía toda la habitación.

Edward me atrajo hacia él, poniéndome sobre sus pies y entonces empezó a movernos suavemente, me recargué contra su cuerpo dejándome llevar por la maravillosa sensación que me embargaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Estaba tan a voluntad que no me di cuenta que la canción había terminado, hasta que Edward me hablo.

— La canción se ha terminado, Bella — musitó contra mi cuello.

— No importa, estoy muy bien así — dije aferrándome más a él, si es que eso era posible.

Sentí como él sonreía.

— También estoy muy bien así, pero te quiero dar algo.

Me separé un poco de su pecho y lo miré de forma inquisidora.

— Sabes que no me gusta cuando me haces algún regalo.

— Si no te hiciera un regalo esto no sería un San Valentín, Bella.

— Pero yo no te tengo un regalo — objeté.

— Me diste mi regalo cuando aceptaste que te prepara esta sorpresa.

— Edward…

— Shhh… — me plantó un beso rápido en los labios, me miró por un instante antes de atacar mis labios con su boca. Luego olvidé de todo y me entregué a las sensaciones que me embriagaban cada vez que él me besaba.

— No juegas limpio, Cullen — lo acusé, jadeante cuando por fin nuestros labios se separaron.

— Bueno, eso depende del punto de vista, si uno tiene una novia tan terca como tú, tiene que encontrar las armas ciertas para ganar la guerra.

— Y por encima lo admites — me solté de su agarre, me sentía manipulada.

— Vamos, no te hagas de rogar, porque disfrutas bastante de mis métodos, así como yo — se jactó.

Sentí como el rubor cubría mis mejillas y bajé la mirada, sé que a veces actuaba con demasiada entrega, pero ¡por Dios! Soy una adolescente llena de hormonas y con el novio que cualquier chica sueña tener, no era mi culpa que él fuera el alto control personificado.

Edward me atrajo nuevamente hacia sus brazos y nos sentó sobre la banca delante del piano, yo sobre su regazo.

— Deja de pensar tonterías — puso un dedo sobre mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro — te aseguro que no eres la única que pierdes el control, Bella, — adivinó mis pensamientos — la única diferencia es que yo tengo años de práctica refrenando mis instintos vampíricos, ahora estoy aprendiendo a refrenar los humanos.

— No quiero que te los refrene — confesé en un susurró.

Él suspiró.

— Yo…

Puse un dedo sobre su boca para que no hablara.

— Solo piensa, ¿sí? Confío en ti, sé que nuestra relación es algo diferente pero ya vivimos tantas cosas, y nos salimos bien de todo, creo que podemos encontrar la manera de hacer eso funcionar.

— Es la segunda vez en menos de seis meses que me pides para pensar en algo — dijo, haciendo referencia a mi otro pedido, el de ser transformada por él —, tus pedidos podrían ser más sencillos, mi mente te lo agradecería.

— Tengo que darte cosas complejas en que pensar, estoy instigando tu mente vampírica casada de escuchar las tonterías ajenas — expliqué —, deberías agradecerme en vez de regañarme.

— O. k. Bella, venciste, lo voy a pensar — suspiró como si realmente pudiera estar cansado.

— Gracias — dejé un besito en sus labios.

— Por nada. Bueno, ahora déjame darte tu regalo — puse los ojos en blanco, el negó con la cabeza.

Edward levantó la tapa del piano y allí se encontraba un estuche rectangular cubierto por terciopelo azul.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunté curiosa.

Edward estiró el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura y cogió el estuche, lo abrió delicadamente y sacó de dentro una delicada pulsera plateada, rápidamente la puso en mi muñeca derecha. Atraje mi mano hacia mí y mire la joya, dos dijes de cristal, un corazón y una estrella, colgaban de ella brillando en diversos colores conforme yo los movía.

Edward tomó mi mano y plantó un beso sobre mi pulso donde estaba la pulsera. Acaricie su rostro con mi mano libre.

— Gracias… es muy hermosa.

— Es para que siempre te acuerdes de mí, — como si él no fuera todo lo que tenía en mi mente no importaba si estaba despierta o dormida — el corazón — cogió el dije entre sus dedos — representa el mío propio, que es tan duro y frío cuanto este cristal, pero que igual te pertenece a ti. — Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — La estrella — la acarició delicadamente — representa lo que tú eres para mí… mi cielo estrellado, mi luz, mi guía, mi amor, mi vida… — explicó mirándome a los ojos.

Eche mis brazos por sobre su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí; rocé mis labios contra los suyos.

— Gracias es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme regalado.

— Y verte así de feliz es mi mejor regalo — dijo, mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos.

— Soy feliz, Edward, como nunca pensé que lo podría ser, solo porque te tengo a ti. Tú a mi lado es lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

— Lo sé, Bella, lo mismo me pasa a mí. "No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma" — citó la frase que Heathcliff dice a Catherine en Cumbres Borrascosas.

— Te amo… — susurré.

— Lo sé, mi amor.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos y él me abrazó, ya no necesitábamos las palabras, solo queríamos disfrutar el uno del otro en el confortable silencio que nos rodeaba y que para nos decía más que cualquier frase.

— Bella… — sentí que dedos helados acariciaban mi mejilla.

— Ummm…

— Llegamos a tu casa — explicó Edward.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Edward se rió, viendo como yo me percataba de que estaba dentro del Volvo y delante de mi casa.

— Te dormiste en mis brazos, amor, no te quise despertar cuando dio la hora de traerte, pero ahora que llegamos no tenía otra opción, a Charlie no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que te llevará en brazos hasta tu habitación.

— Por supuesto — desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me acerqué a él. — Gracias por la noche, fue… inolvidable — agradecí mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

— Te amo — musitó.

— Lo sé — me reí y él se rió conmigo.

— Es mejor que entres ahora, Charlie piensa que estamos tardando demasiado tiempo dentro del coche.

— ¿Vuelves pronto? — Pregunté.

— Por supuesto.

Adentré en casa sonriendo como una tonta.

— Por lo visto te gusto la sorpresa — dijo Charlie desde su poltrona delante de la tele.

— Sí, muchísimo.

— Que bueno, pensaba que ibas a poner el grito en el cielo cuando él te diera el regalo.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Sí, Edward me fue a visitar en la comisaria para explicar que te iba a preparar una cena romántica y comentó que te iba a regalar una joya, quería que estuviera tranquilo sobre lo que ustedes dos iban a hacer.

Me sonrojé.

— Ehh… me voy a duchar para dormir. Buenas noches, papá.

— Buenas noches, Bells.

En el sábado, estábamos Edward y yo sentados en el porche de mi casa, charlando, cuando oímos que un coche se aproximaba, era el auto de Billy que se detuvo detrás del Volvo. Miré a Edward, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño.

— Bella, es mejor que me esperes dentro de la casa, Jacob vino a hablar conmigo.

Miré el coche y vi que de él bajaban Jacob y otro chico mayor que él, Charlie tenía razón si no fuera por el rostro que todavía contenía los rasgos adolescentes probablemente no lo hubiera reconocido; en altura sin duda ya ultrapasaba a Edward, el cuerpo era tan musculoso cuanto el de Emmett, el pelo estaba corto; el otro chico tenía casi las mismas características, ambos caminaban en nuestra dirección, sus facciones eran duras y serias.

— No, si quisieran hablar contigo a solas no habían venido a mi casa — repliqué.

— Como quieras, de cualquier forma te lo iba a decir después.

Edward se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme.

— Bella, sanguijuela — cumplimentó Jacob sarcásticamente.

Edward resopló.

— Al grano, Jacob, ya sé porque has venido.

— ¿Cómo? — Indagó el otro chico.

— Puedo leer sus pensamientos, es un talento vampírico — aclaró Edward. Jacob y el muchacho se quedaron un poco anonadados por la revelación. — No, solamente yo poseo este talento — contestó Edward a alguna pregunta no formulada.

— Entonces sabes quién soy — Preguntó el acompañante de Jacob, saliendo de su ensoñación.

— Sam Uley, el alfa — dijo Edward.

¿Alfa?

— Eso mismo… Bueno… al grano, hay un vampiro intentado entrar por nuestro territorio, ya lo perseguimos algunas veces, pero siempre logra huir, queríamos saber si tiene algo que ver con ustedes.

— Por supuesto que no, no íbamos a romper el tratado, sin embargo lo conozco, voy a hablar con mi familia, podemos encontrarnos en otro sitio para discutir lo que debemos hacer, a mí tan poco me agrada este visitante, él no es vegetariano.

Un escalofrió recurrió mi cuerpo y Edward me atrajo hacia él.

Jacob y Sam intercambiaron una mirada y luego asintieron.

— A las ocho, entre la divisa de nuestros territorios.

— Estaremos allá.

— Jacob — lo llamé —, ustedes no pueden perseguir vampiros, es demasiado peligroso.

— No te preocupes, Bella, tenemos nuestras armas — sonrió con descaro.

— Pero ustedes pueden morir — chillé.

— Cálmate Bella, Jacob dijo la verdad, ellos saben se defender — intentó tranquilizarme Edward.

— Pero, Edward…

— Shh… confía en mí, ¿sí? No te iba a mentir, Bella. Ellos están seguros.

— ¿Ellos? — Me acordé de la conversa que tuve con Charlie cuando él volvió de La Push a algunas semanas atrás. — Oh, ¡Santo Cielo! El tal grupo de protección de la reserva, son unos críos, no pueden luchar contra vampiros, Edward.

— Bella, somos más fuertes de lo que tú piensas, hay muchas cosas que desconoces — explicó Jacob.

— Vamos Jacob — interrumpió Sam —, ya cumplimos con nuestro deber aquí, hablamos más tarde, Cullen. Adiós, Bella.

Los dos se fueron dejándome totalmente angustiada y preocupada.

— Edward, viste el vampiro en sus pensamientos, ¿de quién si trata?

— Laurent.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! **

**Bueno, el próximo capí será un POV Edward, así que tal vez demore un poquito en actualizar — los POV Edward me salen siempre mayores jejeje —, pero creo que hasta el próximo miércoles lo actualizo.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño,**

**Jane**


	7. Capítulo VII - Malas noticias

**¡Hola, lectoras! Disculpen la demora, pero empecé a hacer algunos trabajos para la universidad y se me voló el tiempo, mis clases empiezan en la próxima semana, así que, si no actualizo una vez por semana lo haré a cada 15 días.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron en sus favoritos y alertas y un gracias también a las lectoras anónimas. **

**Agradezco a Ale74 por su comentario, ¡gracias nena! **

**De antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

**Buena lectura, ojalá les guste.**

* * *

**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia o versión de la historia original es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Malas noticias**

**"POV" Edward**

Después de que Jacob y Sam se fueron me llevé a Bella hasta la casa de mis padres, no la iba a dejar sola con un vampiro como Laurent circundando Forks.

— Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, todos a la sala, tenemos problemas — los llamé mientras subía los escalones de la entrada de la casa.

Ellos ya se encontraban en la gran sala cuando adentramos Bella y yo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? — Preguntó Carlisle.

— Primero, Laurent está intentado adentrar en Forks; segundo, hay nuevos licántropos en La Push.

Todos me miraban intrigados, pero entendieron perfectamente lo que les había hablado, Bella era la única que no comprendió de todo lo que yo había comunicado, ella me miraba de forma interrogativa pidiendo un esclarecimiento, pero antes de dárselo tendría que hablar con Carlisle, no podría poner en riesgo el tratado entre los licántropos y nosotros rompiendo con uno de los presupuestos del tratado, el de no revelar la historia sobrenatural de ninguno de los lados, pero tenía una idea para poder decir todo a Bella.

— Lo de los licántropos probablemente se haya despertado a causa de nuestra vuelta — raciocinó Carlisle, asentí, pensaba lo mismo.

— Pero, ¿por qué no he visto nada? — Se preguntó Alice.

— No lo sé Alice — le contesté.

Ella se puso a pensar en miles de hipótesis para justificar la ausencia de sus visiones, me volví hacia los demás.

— Tenemos que encontrarnos con San y Jacob a las ocho de la noche en la divisa de nuestros territorios, Laurent está intentado llegar a Forks por el territorio quileute, ya lo ha intentado algunas veces pero ellos lo han ahuyentado.

Miré a Bella con preocupación, algo me decía que estos intentos de Laurent tenían que ver con ella.

"La protegeremos, hermano" — me habló Jasper en pensamiento al sentir mi preocupación.

Asentí hacia él.

— Iremos todos — dijo Emmett.

— No, alguien tiene que quedarse con Bella, nos es seguro que ella se quede sola con un vampiro tan cerca de nosotros — aclaré.

— Edward, está cierto — dijo Esme. — Yo me quedo con ella y los demás van al encuentro.

— Gracias, Esme.

— ¿Por qué ustedes hablan de mí como si no estuviera aquí? — Indagó Bella enfadada.

— Discúlpame, Bella, la preocupación nubló mis pensamientos — le dije.

— Yo puedo ir con ustedes, solo van a hablar con Jacob y el tal Sam — razonó Bella.

Todos intercambiamos miradas y todos pensábamos la misma cosa, en lo peligroso que eran los licántropos cuando eran jóvenes y aunque ella estuviera rodeada de vampiros que la protegería todavía nos quedaba la cuestión del tratado.

— Bella, prefiero que te quedes, me sentiría más tranquilo, ¿harías eso por mí?, voy a volver lo más pronto posible y te prometo que hablaremos, amor — le pedí mirándola a los ojos intensamente, escuché como su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sonreí.

— Hablaremos cuando vuelvas — aceptó de mala gana.

— Gracias — la acerqué hacia mí y planté un beso en su pelo y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba contra él mío, amaba cuando ella hacía eso.

x—x—x—x

Mientras corríamos para llegar hasta el lugar de nuestro encuentro decidí que tenía que hablar con Carlisle.

— Carlisle, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El detuvo su carrera y yo la mía.

— Nosotros seguimos — dijo Jasper —, nos vemos en el lugar acertado, no tarden.

Le di las gracias a Jasper y vi él y los demás siguieron por el bosque oscuro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward?

— Es sobre el tratado, quería contar a Bella sobre los licántropos, ella está muy preocupada con el envolvimiento de los chicos quileutes en esta busca por Laurent.

— Sabes que eso rompería el tratado — me avisó.

— Sí, lo sé, pero estuve pensado en una solución y creo que la he encontrado.

— ¿Cuál?

— Cuando Bella llegó a Forks, Jacob le contó inconscientemente la leyenda quileut que habla acerca del origen de nuestro tratado, esa fue una de las pistas que llevó a Bella a descubrir que yo era un vampiro, así que él ya rompió el tratado, ellos no nos pueden cobrar nada si ahora le decimos a Bella la verdad sobre ellos.

— Tiene razón, hijo, pero, para estarnos seguros les comunicaremos que vamos contar todo a Bella y si ellos se opusieren argumentamos que ellos rompieron el tratado antes y que no les pusimos difícil por eso.

—- Gracias, Carlisle, no quería mentir a Bella.

— Sé cómo es eso, tampoco me gusta mentir a tu madre, me siento mal y además, sea vampira o mujer ellas tiene una especie de sexto sentido hacia la mentira, debe ser algo intrínseco a la constitución femenina.

Me reí.

— Vamos tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.

Llegamos al lugar indicado justo cuando dos grandes lobos se asomaban por entre el bosque, podía sentir la presencia de más cuatro de ellos en el interior de la floresta, estaban de guardia, no confiaban plenamente en nosotros.

— Voy a ser el intérprete de la conversación, ellos no quieren cambiar para la forma humana pues perderán la comunicación con los otros lobos que están vigilando la reserva — había más lobos además de los que estaban en el interior del bosque, estaba impresionado con el tamaño de la manada.

"¿Como así comunicación, hijo?" — Preguntó Carlisle.

— Eles pueden comunicarse por el pensamiento entre ellos mientras estén en la forma de lobo. — Expliqué para todos.

— Sam, Jacob — dije apuntado hacia el lobo negro, después para el castaño-rojizo.

— Hola Sam, Jacob, en que podemos ayudarlos.

— Sam pregunta si estamos dispuestos a perseguir uno de los nuestros — digo.

— Pertenecemos a la misma especie, si es que se puede decir así — contesta Carlisle —, pero él no es uno de los nuestros. Tenemos que interceptarlo y descubrir lo que quiere.

— Sam está de acuerdo.

— Vamos a necesitar un permiso para adentrar en las tierras quileutes, no podemos dejar que él entre hasta la nuestra, llegaría muy cerca de Forks si consiguiera eso — aclara Carlisle.

Sam piensa un poco y acepta lo que dijo Carlisle.

— Sam propone que hagamos buscas por la noche, pues las tres veces que Laurent intentó ultrapasar el área quileut fue en este horario, nos mantendríamos a una distancia a que me fuera posible oír el pensamiento de por lo menos un lobo así estaríamos todos conectados.

— Es una buena idea — acepta Carlisle —, hijos que piensan.

Jasper nos mira y todos asentimos.

— Sí nos parece bien — contesta él a espaldas de Carlisle.

De pronto los dos se ponen en alerta. Oigo sus pensamientos agitados, me concentro en el de Sam y descubro que un lobo le comunica que Laurent está intentado ultrapasar el bosque quileut nuevamente y está viniendo en nuestra dirección.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? — Pregunta Alice.

— Laurent está cerca — aviso.

— Vamos a tener acción — comenta Emmett.

— Sam pidió a los lobos que guíen a Laurent hasta acá, pero la idea es alcanzarlo a medio camino, por eso debemos salir ahora.

— Entonces vamos — dije Carlisle.

Todos empezamos a correr, los lobos que estaban ocultados en el bosque se juntan a Sam y a Jacob, ellos van adelante y a través de Sam veo donde está Laurent, pronto llegamos en donde está y vemos a Laurent se burlando de tres lobos mientras él está arriba de un árbol y los lobos brincan intentado llegar hasta él.

Miro a mis hermanos, sabemos lo que debemos hacer, rápidamente subimos a los árboles que rodean al que está Laurent y cada uno brinca de una dirección hacia su árbol hasta que lo tenemos rodeado.

Él nos mira a todos espantado, a causa del ruido de los lobos no se percató de nuestra presencia y gracias al fuerte olor de ellos tan poco sintió el nuestro.

— Los Cullen — dijo intentando componer una expresión normal.

— Laurent ¿de paseo por Forks nuevamente? — Indaga Carlisle.

— Si estos animales — señala los lobos debajo de nosotros — me dejaran llegar hasta allá, estaría de paseo hace algún tiempo.

"Mierda va a ser imposible llegar hasta la humana como quiere Victoria" — pensaba Laurent.

Bella…

— Los lobos protegen a los humanos de los vampiros — explico.

— ¿Y por qué no ataca a ustedes? — Cuestiona.

— Somos vegetarianos — aclara Jasper.

— Sí, claro.

— Laurent te voy a dar un consejo — empieza Carlisle — es mejor que te vayas, los lobos no van a dejar que llegues hasta Forks y nosotros no queremos que caces cerca de nuestro territorio.

— Sí, me parece lo mejor, voy a volver con los Denali, la última vez que nos vimos me hablaste de ellos y fui para allá, pasé algún tiempo con ellos, están intentando que recapacite mi estilo de vida — sonreí con sorna —, solo venía a verlos, me gustaría saber en cómo se terminó el incidente que ocurrió entre James y ustedes, no tuve más noticias ni de él y tampoco de Victoria — miente.

En sus pensamientos puedo leer que Victoria lo buscó recientemente y lo pidió que viniera a Forks para averiguar las probables maneras de lograr un acercamiento a Bella, la quiere muerta, mi amor por su amor, es está su venganza. Antes la mato yo.

— James murió y Victoria huyó — contesto.

— Ah… Bueno es mejor que me vaya, tal vez cuando logre sobrevivir de la misma forma que ustedes y los Denali consiga acercarme a hacerles una visita.

— Serás bienvenido, Laurent — miente Carlisle.

— Gracias, nos vemos — dijo y se perdió en el bosque oscuro.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperé hasta que no oí más los pensamientos de Laurent para poder hablar.

— Solo vino a colectar informaciones para Victoria, ella quiere matar a Bella por lo que hice con James.

— ¿Cómo no vi eso? — Chilla Alice.

— Tal vez porque ella todavía no sabe cómo va a hacerlo, Alice — razona Jasper.

— Sí, Jasper tiene razón, cuando ella decida venir lo vas a ver, Alice — Afirmo.

— Tenemos que hacer un plan — empieza Emmett. — Aquella cabello de espiga de maíz no va a acercarse a mí hermanita.

Rosalie le propina una cachetada en la cabeza.

— Oww, nena — se queja Emmett como si hubiera sentido algún dolor.

— No es hora para chistes, Emmett. Cuenta con nosotros, Edward —

— Gracias, Rosalie — me sorprendí no esperaba que ella aceptara ayudar a Bella tan fácilmente y desde que les di la noticia de lo de Laurent ella se mantuvo muy callada, aunque sus pensamientos eran amistosos.

— Ella es nuestra familia también, Edward — contesta Jasper.

— Los lobos nos van a ayudar — digo cuando escucho los pensamientos de Sam.

— Bajemos — pide Carlisle —, necesitamos hablar con ellos y hacer nuestro plan.

"¿Quién es Victoria, chupasangre? ¿Y por qué quiere matar a Bella?" — Me pregunta Jacob así que mis pies toca el suelo.

— Victoria es la pareja del vampiro que maté porque persiguió a Bella — aclaro —, ahora ella quiere venganza matando a mi pareja.

Jacob ladra.

— Antes de empezar a formular nuestro plan, necesitamos pedir permiso para contar a Bella sobre ustedes, en esta situación es necesario que ella sepa en quien debe confiar — pide Carlisle.

Sam empieza a negar con la cabeza.

— El tratado ya fue roto por Jacob cuando él contó a Bella la leyenda quileut sobre la historia de los fríos.

"¿Eso es verdad, Jacob?" — Pregunta Sam.

"Sí, le conté cuando todavía no crea en estas leyendas, solo intentaba asustarla" — confiesa Jacob en un tono nervioso.

"En este caso ustedes tienen el permiso" — concede Sam.

— Gracias, Sam.

— ¡Ahora al plan! — Interrumpe Emmett.

Sí, al plan…

La única cosa de la cual tenía certeza ahora era que Victoria no iba a acercarse a Bella de ninguna manera.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? En este capí me quedé en duda si debía o no matar a Laurent, pero resolví dejarlo vivir, así en el futuro Irina no va a tener un motivo para traicionar a los Cullen.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Sus comentarios me dan ánimo para escribir, cuando no los veo pienso que no les gusta el capítulo.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, desde Brasil,**

**Jane**


End file.
